1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjustable damping valve having an actuator including a back-iron member and a housing with at least one window.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 059 808 A1 describes an adjustable damping valve whose actuator is optimized as regards producibilty. A core idea consists in the use of a solid, disk-shaped interference body or back-iron member which is overmolded in the production process. However, the solid constructional form limits the choice of material for the back-iron member. Further, burrs must be removed in a time-consuming fashion.
According to DE 10 2009 059 808 A1, a coil housing is produced by injection molding and comprises a coil receptacle with a base. The coil housing has radial windows by which the back-iron member communicates conductively with the inner wall of a valve housing. The back-iron member is enclosed by the wall of the coil housing so as to be axially and radially fixed.
The coil is sealed by means of two O-rings at the front ends and a surrounding O-ring at a cylindrical outer surface of the coil housing. The O-rings at the front ends in particular could slip out of their predetermined installation position during assembly and thwart an optimal sealing function thereof.